


Bad Decisions (you have one chance in your life)

by Risehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, It was a light story, M/M, Mention of bully, Minor Character Death, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, but not so much, slight angst, slight kaichou wa maid sama au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risehun/pseuds/Risehun
Summary: Their worlds never engaged with each other. However, they end up dating either way.Original prompt: When Chanyeol finds out that Baekhyun, who has always acted like a rich snob in school, is actually poor.“Go out with me, then I’ll keep your secret”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1: unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt BAE569 from 2019, was meant to post on Chanyeol's birthday but something happened along the process ;_;

Chapter 1: unexpected meeting

The president of the student council was patrolling the hallway, making sure everyone had returned to their respective classes after recess time ended. It was routine for Park Chanyeol ever since he had been selected as student council president for Seoul High School.

It was not like he couldn’t pass the task onto his vice president, but Chanyeol found it very entertaining to walk around and see other students—especially the underclassmen—fawn over him.

As he walked down the hallway, Chanyeol saw a particular boy—Byun Baekhyun. It wasn’t like Chanyeol was his close friend or anything, but the amount of rumors constantly surrounding Byun Baekhyun piqued everyone’s curiosity. Chanyeol was not an exception, even though he normally tried to not meddle in other people’s business.

Rumour has it that Byun Baekhyun was the richest kid in school, and it all started because another student saw him get picked up in an expensive car. Not only that, the rumor of having a wealthy background surrounded Baekhyun, but he always made some snarky remark whenever someone tried to talk to him.

Once classes were over, Baekhyun packed his bag quickly and left. With the watch on his left wrist showing 2 p.m., Baekhyun fastened his pace, not wanting to be late for his part-time job. With all the rumors, it might come as a surprise that he was getting ready for his job. Given no one in school—with the exception of the administration—knew the truth. He simply wasn’t what others thought of him.

  
Byun Baekhyun was actually from a poor family. Trying to earn income for the family, he started working for the Oh’s when he was sixteen years old. His father had passed away when he was thirteen years old. Since then, he has lived with his mother and twin siblings in a humble home. For the last three years, his mom had been working extremely hard. Despite their poverty, she had been trying to pay for the education she thought he deserved, but Baekhyun still felt like a burden to his family.

After all, raising three children in this economy was hard, so Baekhyun opted to find a job in order to help his mother. The young lad didn’t want the twins to suffer while they were still growing up. Despite everything, Baekhyun always ensured that his siblings receive the love they deserve—he didn’t want them to lack fatherly love.

Luckily, the Oh’s were thoughtful of his situation and hired him. In fact, Candy Shop seemed to be the ideal place for Baekhyun to work, as the customers were mostly parents and kids under the age of twelve. So the chance of students from his high school going there was pretty low.

The location of the shop was quite peculiar. Even though it was near the park, it was hard to find for most, unless they were regular. Being smaller in size, Candy Shop was easily hidden by the other stores. The job was actually a high point for Baekhyun. As the eldest brother in his family, he was naturally doting on kids. Simply put, he loved his job because he got to work with kids.

It has been a year since Baekhyun started working for the Oh’s, and now he was in his last year of high school. In all honesty, the rumors probably started when some students saw him coming out of Oh Sehun’s Audi. Oh Sehun was actually the shop owner’s son. The university student had been friends with Baekhyun since he started working there, and always picked him up for work. He was partially grateful for the gossip, as they covered up his less—than—glamorous truth—he’d just learned to let people assume what they want. From there, he gained the reputation of a narcissistic person who threw spiteful remarks at everyone. In the back of his mind, he thought the facade would shield him from any potential bullies. With people thinking he was rich, they wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. And despite hating his narcissistic facade, he hoped the demeanor would help him graduate quietly from high school—even if they would remember him as the snobbish Byun Baekhyun. He didn’t mind as long as they didn't find out the truth.

Ensuring he wasn’t being followed by anyone, he made his way towards the candy shop. As soon as he opened the doors, he saw Sehun waiting for him by the register.

-

Chanyeol was still in the student council room, looking through documents that needed approval and signatures before being brought to the school’s management office tomorrow. Ever since he became the student council president at the beginning of the school year, he had been involved in too many proposals that needed to be settled within the year. For the past three weeks, he had gone through all types of documents and saw many mistakes from various departments.

In all honesty, Chanyeol did this because of his father. Being born into a wealthy family, he was expected to be perfect at almost everything. After all, he had to maintain his father’s reputation in the business world. That being said, every action he took affected his father as well. His father made him join the student council purely to improve his resume at university along the way it would make his journey easier when he stepped into the university phase. Though Chanyeol knew his father loved him, he hardly got any acknowledgment from his father—even when he tried hard to achieve so many things according to his father’s wishes.

Subconsciously, he began to crave the attention the students gave him. For once in his life, he was getting the acknowledgment he deserved. In fact, it wasn’t hard to believe. It was not that hard to gain popularity among the students with his looks and attitude, the students falling for him left and right. His popularity rose instantly to the point it became overwhelming the moment he was selected as the president of the student council.

In fact, various students that were interested in him, be it male or female, gave him anything from love letters to chocolates. Though he wouldn’t deny how much he loved the attention, he was also bothered that he no longer had privacy. Sure enough, he had it all but it reached at some point he was tired of it. No matter how grateful he was for the life he had, he still had moments when he was alone, where he began to regret letting his father dictate his life.

Chanyeol paused for a moment as he looked at the stack of papers he managed to finish. For the past three weeks, he hadn’t been able to take a proper break, he realized that his world mostly revolved around school. Every day his routine is mostly the same: wake up, eat, head to school, go to meetings, and repeat. As the president, he was solely responsible for all the plans and he needed to plan it thoroughly before distributing the works to other members of the student council.

There were just too many things Chanyeol had to settle within the month, and he could feel himself becoming more and more physically and mentally exhausted. He couldn’t afford a break, however until the plan was done thoroughly—the perfectionist in him wouldn’t tolerate a half-assed job. Glancing at his Rolex, it came down to him that it was already 5 p.m. he didn’t realize he was too indulged in his work. Chanyeol decided to call it a day and packed his bag, making sure to switch off the lights and lock the door of the room securely. As he arrived at the parking lot as expected, he saw no one around the school, given how late it was. Chanyeol wore his helmet and drove his Vespa away from the school.

His eyes wandered around the neighborhood as he enjoyed the calming feeling of the wind across his skin. As he drove by near a small park, he caught a group of kids coming out of a small store in an alleyway. Instantly, he was reminded of how burnt out he was feeling at the moment, made up his mind to drop by at the small store whilst he was on the road.

Chanyeol parked his Vespa, ensuring it wouldn’t bother the pedestrian's road, and walked towards the direction of the store where the group of kids came out. With hope, he could find something like peppermint candy. Apparently, peppermint candy was supposed to lessen stress—he figured that he should try some.

As he entered the store, Chanyeol was right away welcomed with the rich scent of chocolates and caramels. Flashy displays of bright pastels and cute cartoon characters were decorated on the wall. As his eyes scanned the walls, he spotted a colorful array of different candies. As much as he was tempted to buy different types of candies, he was someone that is extremely health conscious. Chanyeol found the peppermint candy on the spot as he took a few before proceeding to the payment; however, on the way, his eyes fell on a cinnamon candy. In the end, he decided to take both to the register.

Standing at the register, Chanyeol found the cashier looking at his phone, not minding his surroundings. Feeling amused as he didn’t want to disturb the cashier’s focus yet, Chanyeol peered over his screen and saw him playing candy crush.

Chanyeol wanted to laugh at the current situation. As the cashier was still unaware of his existence, the cashier continued to play his game, grumbling when he lost. As he watched the guy play his game, Chanyeol’s eyes wandered over his face. He seemed to be someone familiar, but Chanyeol cared less to figure out who it was. After a few more minutes, Chanyeol decided not to waste any more time, and tapped the cashier on the shoulder. Startled, he lifted his head, and both were stunned when their gazes met. No one spoke for minutes, and the silence stretched between them—both too dumbfounded to say anything.

Chanyeol broke the silence first and said, “Wow, who do we have here?” He smirked, “Byun Baekhyun.”


	2. Chapter 2: here comes danger

Baekhyun tried to keep his composure, even as he was completely caught off guard by this situation—only God knew how his heart was beating so fast right now. For lack of better words, Baekhyun reacted the way he knew best: acting arrogant. “Oh, so the student council president knows I exist?” Baekhyun replied smugly.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to pay attention to me,”

Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly, “You’re quite popular among the students. Hard not to hear about you every day.”

In fact, it was not hard to miss the president, considering his broad physique and long legs made him stand out whenever he had hall duty. Everyone would easily notice him, and Baekhyun was no exception—he wasn’t willing to admit that out loud though.

Not wasting any more time, Baekhyun scanned all of Chanyeol’s items and tried to ignore the president’s deep gaze. Baekhyun grumbled internally _“Of all days—actually of every single shop that is available in this neighborhood—why did Chanyeol have to come to_ this _shop?”_

Baekhyun knew that the president probably had many unanswered questions going through his mind. But regardless, he wouldn't be about to expose himself to Chanyeol. He’s spent the last year protecting his secret, and he would continue to conceal it till the end. The beeping was the only sound that accompanied them, and it felt like forever before he finished ringing Chanyeol up. He hoped it would end without any more interactions between them, but Chanyeol finally broke the silence. “So...” he paused, “You work here?”

“Mind your own business, Park. Your total is four dollars.” Snorting at Baekhyun’s tone, Chanyeol decided not to pry. Whereas Baekhyun quickly went to the back of the storeroom, trying to find something he could do when he knew there was nothing to be done anymore.

Glancing for the last time, Chanyeol was amused and quickly left the store.

When the door chimed, Baekhyun let out a breath he had been holding since the president entered the store. He felt suffocated, worried that Chanyeol would continue prying and expose his secret. One thing Baekhyun hoped and prayed for, was that Chanyeol wouldn’t come to the candy shop anymore.

Except—Chanyeol _did_ come back the next day.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise, but he did his best to ignore the president, treating him like any other customer. It wasn’t until he reached the cash register that the president broke his silence. “So, do your parents own this candy shop?”

Baekhyun internally cursed and huffed to himself. “As I said, mind your own business, Park.”

-

At school, Baekhyun tried to avoid the almighty Park Chanyeol like a plague. He couldn’t believe he was hiding as if Chanyeol actually exposed his secret. In hindsight, Baekhyun had nothing to be afraid of, but he was cautious anyway. He couldn’t afford to have another rumor circulate about him, and if people were bound to find out the truth that he wasn’t the rich person everyone thought he was. That he’s just some snob that acted like a rich person, the consequences would be dire.

Just like any other day, Baekhyun got ready to go to his part-time job after school. Stepping out of the gates, he saw Sehun leaning against his car and gave him a small smile when their eyes met. They got into the car, and without wasting any more time, they drove away from the school.

Not having much paperwork to settle for student council, Chanyeol decided to go home early. Leaving the front gates of the school, he saw Baekhyun climb into a car. All of a sudden he felt the urge to follow Byun Baekhyun Ever since he encountered Baekhyun at the Candy Shop, he hadn’t been able to understand the guy.

At first, Chanyeol suspected that Baekhyun was actually not rich like the rumors claimed, but he quickly dismissed the idea. He thought that perhaps the candy store could have been a branch of his family business. After all, it’s normal to help out before he takes over the company. Chanyeol didn’t know, but he knew one thing for sure—he was intrigued by the mysterious guy. Though, the guy who picked Baekhyun up seemed to be his chauffeur. He wasn’t sure, but nothing was impossible. So here he was—stalking some Audi on his Vespa.

They ended up leading him to one of the famous restaurants in the neighborhood. Chanyeol parked his Vespa far from the restaurant, eyes focusing on both men entering the restaurant. As if they knew they were being spied on, both men chose to sit in a corner seat, making it impossible for Chanyeol to see them. Even in that position, he could still see Baekhyun’s figure, and for some unknown reason that he couldn’t justify, he was glad just being able to see the boy.

Baekhyun the mysterious man ended up eating lunch for a long time, making Chanyeol suffer under the blazing sun. When they were finally done, Chanyeol quickly hopped back on his Vespa and trailed behind the Audi.

Finally, they arrived at a very familiar alleyway. Chanyeol stayed far behind them and watched as Baekhyun got out of the car. The president was startled by a harsh groan released from the cashier. “Aish, Park needs to stop coming to the shop. I’m anxious because he keeps coming back.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Chanyeol strained to hear the other man’s response. “Baek, chill. That guy probably doesn’t know that I’m the real owner’s son.”

“Thanks, Sehun. I don’t know what I’d do if anyone finds out the truth. I mean, I’m not actually rich like everyone thinks I am,” Baekhyun sighed in distress. Chanyeol, dumbfounded from what he just heard, quietly left the area, making sure the two men wouldn’t notice him.

-

Yesterday when Chanyeol didn’t come to the Candy Shop, Baekhyun felt relieved. It wasn’t like he hoped Chanyeol would come; in fact, he was glad the president decided not to bother him anymore. Still, something didn’t feel right and Baekhyun felt a sense of paranoia. Why would Chanyeol suddenly stop coming after days of incessant prying. After all, the president went out of his way to bother him, constantly asking questions, but to no avail. Baekhyun never answered any of his questions and pretended like Chanyeol didn’t exist. It irked Baekhyun that he didn’t know the reason why Chanyeol suddenly stopped. Though he knew that humans were creatures of curiosity, he hoped the president wouldn’t bother to pry more.

_He is the president of the student council for goodness sake! Seeing him in the Candy Shop shouldn’t bother Chanyeol that much. What did Chanyeol want to know anyway? To use that information against him?_ Baekhyun huffed at the thought as if he would let that happen.

After a week went by, Chanyeol didn’t show up anymore and it’s not like Baekhyun wanted the president to drop by, but he could finally feel reassured that the other would no longer be bothering him. He just wanted to graduate high school in peace. He already had so much on his plate, he didn’t need to add anything else. And honestly, Baekhyun had been paying a little more attention to the president just to watch Chanyeol’s routine. He realized how busy the other had been with student council work. So he concluded in his mind that his existence didn’t affect Chanyeol in any way.

The day was passing by quickly, and it was too peaceful for Baekhyun’s comfort. He tried to ignore the churning in his stomach, but his gut was never wrong. What was going to happen, and when was it going to happen?

Today of all days, Baekhyun had a lot of homework to do and decided he had to stay back at school to finish it. As he was focusing on doing his work, he felt as if someone was watching him. _But who?_

By the time 4.30 p.m rolled around, Baekhyun finally finished his work. He quickly packed up and walked out of the classroom. And for some reason, he felt like someone was still eyeing him. Unnerved, he fastened his pace. _Perhaps being alone was making him overthink._ As he nearly reached the gate school, without warning, someone pulled his wrist and covered his mouth, preventing him from screaming. Preparing to use his hapkido skills, Baekhyun turned around-only to be surprised that it was Park Chanyeol behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: the proposition and threatening scene.

The first thing Baekhyun did was release himself from Chanyeol’s grip, before angrily shouting at the taller, “What the hell, Park?!” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” was all Chanyeol said. 

“What has gotten into you, Park?” Baekhyun said, upset. He was about to continue his tirade, but the president cut him off.

“I know your secret, Byun,” Baekhyun’s eyes wavered at the statement. 

_ Does he actually know? There is no way he would know,  _ Baekhyun thought.

He calmed himself down, not wanting to look nervous in front of Chanyeol. “What secret?” Baekhyun huffed.

“You really want me to say it here?” Baekhyun’s stomach churned at the statement. 

“I don’t have any secret to hide.” Baekhyun said bravely.

“How about the fact that you’re  _ not  _ a rich person?” Chanyeol smirked in return. 

  
_ Oh shit.  _ He had to change his tactics now if he wanted to get out of this.

“What made you think that baseless rumor was true anyways?” He challenged the president. 

“Well...you never tried to deny the rumors. It doesn’t matter, anyway, because I heard what you said to that Sehun guy,” Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

_ Crap, Chanyeol had heard his talk with Sehun last week.  _

“Why were you even eavesdropping on my conversation? Don’t you have a life, Park?

“I mean–I wasn’t  _ trying _ to expose you,” the president fidgeted, “you just, you know, said it by yourself…” 

_ Touche,  _ Baekhyun thought.  _ Well, there goes his secret.  _

“So, what if I’m not rich? How does that affect you in any way?” Baekhyun said defensively. 

Before Chanyeol could even speak, Baekhyun cut him off, “Does knowing that I’m poor entertain you? What are you going to do? Make fun of me?” 

“Can you calm down for a second?” Chanyeol voiced out, shutting the brunette up right away. “Look, I'm not that low–” making Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the president,”–I won’t expose you.” Yeah, he definitely did not believe him  _ at all _ . 

“Here is the deal: go out with me, and I’ll keep your secret,” Chanyeol’s statement completely silenced the other, making a heavy and awkward atmosphere settle over them.

Still bewildered and wide-eyed, Baekhyun shouted at the taller, “Are you nuts, Park Chanyeol?!”  _ So much for not wanting to expose me, he thinks that I’m a joke, huh?  _ Baekhyun huffed.

“Listen, you haven’t heard the whole thing yet, but you are already calling me nuts.” 

“Of course you are out of your mind! You’re using my secret to blackmail me into dating you!” He shouted, but the president held both of his wrists before he could continue. He slouched down to Baekhyun’s height as he met his eyes, making the latter completely speechless.

“Hear me out, will you?” Chanyeol pleaded softly, and Baekhyun found himself could only nod in response, feeling hypnotized by the latter’s deep timbre.

“I don’t want to get any more love letters. It’s bothersome,” Chanyeol confessed, and Baekhyun remained silent, giving the president permission to continue. “I don’t want to sound cocky, but– as you can see–I’m already popular enough, and the student council always keeps me busy. I have enough on my plate. That’s why I’m asking you to go out with me. In return, I will keep your secret.” 

After a long stretch of silence, Baekyun softly asked, “But why me? You can choose any person and date them for real.” 

“I’m not searching for love though–think of it as with you and me being a couple without love, at least that could save me from giving maintenance to my actual lover, it’s like fake dating.” 

It wasn’t like Baekhyun didn’t understand that Chanyeol meant fake dating, but he wasn’t exactly a fan favorite in the school. He just didn’t want to receive any hate that would come along with dating the president. He wanted to graduate peacefully, and he didn’t want to experience this in his last year of high school.

Heck, it wouldn’t make any sense if he were to accept the proposal. This was Baekhyun’s exact fear: his secret being weaponized. He had tried his best to make sure to hide it, so that no one could take advantage of him. By pretending to be rich and haughty, no one dared to look down on him...Yet, it happened anyways–and from Park Chanyeol, no less .

It wasn’t even his fault that Chanyeol was extremely popular. Why did he even need to help Chanyeol? He would get absolutely nothing from this. 

Even after giving so much thought into it, Baekhyun’s decision did not waiver. He couldn’t explain why Chanyeol’s voice sounded so hypnotizing to him earlier. Nonetheless, he was not going to let that affect his judgment. 

“I’m sorry, Park. That’s your problem, not mine. You can find someone else to help with your situation,” Baekhyun said, walking away–only to get pulled back by the president.

“You sure about that?” Chanyeol asked calmly, but it somehow sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine. 

“I have made myself clear, and I’m not going to do this fake dating or whatever.” 

“Suit yourself, Byun.” Chanyeol walked away, leaving Baekhyun behind, speechless.

The brunette had no idea what just happened. In fact, he wasn’t sure which decision would have been right. He was already feeling restless about what Park Chanyeol would decide to do next. He didn’t want to think. He was going to do what he does best: pretend like he didn’t hear the taller one and move on. 

\- 

The next few days were strangely calm, and Baekhyun couldn’t ignore the way it bothered him. He’d been restless since rejecting Chanyeol’s proposal, he was on guard in case the taller decided to pull any stunts. The latter had been suspiciously quiet, and it was unnerving. It felt like the calm before the storm, but he didn’t know when Chanyeol would pull the trigger. 

That morning felt normal though, and Baekhyun hoped the day would be fine, and hoped Chanyeol would act like a  _ decent  _ human being with common sense.

When it was time for recess, Baekhyun walked towards the canteen, humming softly along with the music that could be heard over the school speakers. A sudden voice over the intercom made him halt.

“Ah ah, testing, 1, 2, 3.” Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine - he knew something bad was about to happen.

“Hello! This is your student council president, Park Chanyeol, speaking!” Suddenly, lots of screaming down the hallway could be heard. It was very unusual for the president to make an announcement, as he was usually busy with other stuff. If he had an announcement to make, it was probably important.

“I hope everyone is having a nice meal right now,” Chanyeol continued, “I know it’s surprising for me to suddenly make an announcement because they’re normally handled by my other committee member, Kim Minseok. Let’s consider this a special event that I just created. So, I actually have exciting news that I want to share today with everyone. Does anyone want to hear it?” Chanyeol paused and lightly chuckled, “Well, you have to anyway because I’m the one on the microphone. 

Baekhyun felt himself beginning to panic. Chanyeol definitely wouldn’t say anything about him, right? He stood still, awaiting the president's announcement with the rest of the school.

“Next month, there will be a sports festival. We have many gifts prepared for people who win any events. I’ll give some spoilers, though, so you guys can be hype with me!” The long silence after his statement began to scare the smaller. “It is a cosplay running competition!” Chanyeol announced and Baekhyun felt instant relief. Looks like the announcement wasn’t about him after all.

_ Huh, maybe he was worried for no reason. _ With that, Baekhyun resumed walking to the canteen.

“The thing is, it costs quite a lot to make cosplay costumes. I know I shouldn’t be saying this, but rest assured, there will be a sponsor for this event.” Some people were whistling and cheering whilst celebrating over the event that had been announced by the president. 

Baekhyun kept walking, trying not to focus on the announcement too much, but it seemed God decided to pull a trick on him. “The sponsor of the event will be Byun Baekhyun!” Baekhyun’s feet stopped in the middle of the hallway, eyes widened in shock. People around him also seemed the same. 

_ What kind of joke was Park Chanyeol trying to pull right now?  _ Baekhyun thought, marching away from the canteen. He had lost his appetite. He ignored all the stares and whispers as he headed straight to the announcement booth.

With no one blocking his path, the small brunette was able to push his way into the booth, revealing a very relaxed Chanyeol sitting and looking smug. It was almost as if the president was just  _ waiting  _ for Baekhyun’s arrival. “What? Feeling superior now that you think you trapped me?” Baekhyun scowled, but the president only chuckled at his response.

_ The guts this guy has... _

“I didn’t force you to come here, though,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly. Baekhyun was fuming,  _ why did God set him up with such an infuriating creature?  _

“You better fix this shit right now!” He demanded, “I don’t recall generously deciding to sponsor this festival.”

“Oh, I could fix it right away. But only under one condition—” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed in question, “—date me, and I’ll solve this sponsoring thing for you.”

“Why are you so desperate for me to date you?” Baekhyun was frustrated. He already knew the answer, but that didn’t make him any less confused. He just wanted this nightmare to end right now.

“Isn’t it obvious? I know your secret. I can keep it that way until the end, but only if you are my boyfriend. Win-win situation, don’t you think?” Baekhyun huffed loudly, frustrated with the situation he had gotten himself into.

Just why does he have to face this? Baekhyun didn’t want to involve himself with Park Chanyeol. The more he pondered over the consequences, the more he felt inclined to accept Chanyeol’s proposal—a fact that both scared and aggravated him at the same time.

Chanyeol’s voice brought him back to reality, “You have the whole weekend to think.” He slipped something into Baekhyun’s pocket. “Here’s my number when you’ve made up your mind. You have until Monday.” 

Baekhyun was definitely doomed.


	4. Chapter 4: the deal and promises.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s number for—God knows how long. He was sitting at the cash register, zoned out. He didn’t even notice Sehun’s arrival at the shop until the man snapped his fingers in front of Baekhyun’s face. Startled, he snapped his head up to look at Sehun, confused. 

“Something bothering you, Baekhyun?” He instantly shook his head, hiding the paper in his hand—lying seemed to be the best option. “Stop lying. You didn’t even hear me call your name earlier.” 

Baekhyun looked at the floor, guilty that he was caught. He was just hesitant because he didn’t want to bother his friend. The college student was always busy, and Baekhyun didn’t want to burden the other with his problem. Still, he felt bad because Sehun always gave him support, especially when he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Unknowingly, tears began rolling down his cheeks, making Sehun panic “Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell me Baekhyun-ah.”

  
  


Sehun ended up closing the shop early and brought the smaller brunette to the park, saying he thought Baekhyun needed to take a breather. He was immensely grateful that Sehun was being so thoughtful. They settled on a bench, but Baekhyun remained mum. He was also grateful that the older man wasn’t forcing him to speak. Though he felt guilty for hiding his problem, he knew Sehun would eventually find out. Looking around the area, he remembered being in this similar predicament the first time he met Sehun. 

Baekhyun sighed for the nth time today. He felt like giving up, but he couldn’t afford to, not as the eldest in his family. He needed to be strong for his siblings and helped his mother. He went around the neighborhood searching for a part-time job but to no avail. Every shop he entered rejected him right away. Anyone who actually interviewed him, though, gave him very skeptical looks.

He was on the verge of crying and felt hopeless. Seeing no one else at the park, Baekhyun allowed himself to cry, and let out all the sadness he had been holding for a long time. Though he would normally didn’t let himself wallow, he’ll do it just this once; then he’ll work even harder to find a job. He felt like the world was too cruel and unfair. 

He quietly cried into his hands for—God knows how long. After a while though, he started to calm down and softly sniffled. When he lifted his head up, a lollipop suddenly appeared in front of his face. It startled the smaller, and he instantly looked around. He saw some guy to his left shoving the lollipop at him.

“Have you calmed yourself down?” The stranger asked, hand still offering the lollipop. 

Baekhyun nodded his head absentmindedly, still confused about the current situation and, most importantly, how long this stranger had been sitting next to him.

“Do you mind taking the lollipop? My hand is starting to feel numb.” Baekhyun felt embarrassed about being called out and shyly took the lollipop. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” the man asked.

Baekhyun internally screeched. He’s still reeling in embarrassment, how is he supposed to talk to this stranger?

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’ll stay here until you feel better.” Baekhyun felt touched by this man’s thoughtfulness, especially since they were strangers.

“I’m having a hard time finding a part-time job,” Baekhyun finally said. He couldn't believe that he was telling this to a stranger. 

“What kind of job?” 

“Anything,” he paused, “As long it’s legal.” Though he strangely felt safe with the stranger, he knew he still had to be cautious. 

“How old are you?” 

“I’m sixteen.” 

Suddenly, the guy stood up motioned for Baekhyun to follow him. Stupefied, the brunette was still planted in place. 

“Hey, are you not coming? Don’t worry, I won’t bite,” the guy chuckled in amusement and proceeded to walk. Baekhyun decided to trust the guy and ended up quietly following him. 

The man, who later introduced himself as Sehun, ended up leading him to a candy store. He offered Baekhyun a job, explaining he couldn’t always help because he was at university. That was the day he met Sehun, and the rest was history.

  
  
  


Baekhyun took a deep breath before releasing it, and Sehun watched as he repeated the action numerous times. Sehun didn’t speak until Baekhyun absentmindedly looked at the sky. “You okay?” the smaller brunette didn’t miss his concerned tone. Baekhyun nodded in response. “You sure don’t want to tell me what’s been bothering you?” 

“I’m okay. Just, you know, feeling tired and stressed from school and work juggling in between.” Sehun glanced at Baekhyun but didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Well, If you say so. Now, let’s go to the coffee shop, it’s on me.” Sehun ushered Baekhyun towards his car but didn’t press the issue any further. 

  
  
  


“Thank you for treating me, Sehun,” the brunette said as he took another sip of his drink. 

“It’s all good,” He started. “You know, I’ll always be here for you. You’re still young, but I know that you are undergoing immense pressure. I’ll support you from behind the scenes.” This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Sehun had seen Baekhyun break down many times, but each time, the younger was always worried that he was somehow burdening the college student. He felt bad that he couldn’t offer anything more for the younger. 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun spoke up. “What would you do if you had to choose the path you didn’t want?” He peered up at Sehun, curious to what he would say. 

“Hmm, if I was in that situation, I’d, honestly, run away.” He paused, “I know I can’t run away from it forever, though. Sooner or later, I know I need to face it. Like let’s say, I don’t want to go to class today. Either way, I still need to attend because if I don’t want it to affect my grade in the future.” Baekhyun gave a light chuckle at his example. 

_If only Sehun knew what he went through at school. How would he react to it?_

“Life can be scary and tiring to deal with, but when you start to believe in your choices and be brave about your decisions, everything will work out.” Sehun continued. It made Baekhyun ponder over Sehun’s answer. 

“Thanks, Sehun,” Baekhyun smiled genuinely, and both of them headed to the car.

  
  


-

  
  
  


Baekhyun was laying on his bed, looking at Chanyeol’s phone number. He thought a lot about Chanyeol’s offer and finally decided to dial the latter up. Though it was reaching midnight, the call connected almost instantly. 

  
  


“Hello?” A deep voice responded to his call. Baekhyun was immobilized for a while. He was really in this shit now. _No turning back._ “Hello?” Baekhyun still didn’t answer “Who is this?” Chanyeol started to get impatient as he received no answer. A few seconds later, Baekhyun took a deep breath before answering—he didn't want the president to end the call suddenly when he just got the courage to talk.

“It’s me, Byun Baekhyun,” he finally replied. 

“Oh, is there anything you need?” Chanyeol asked coolly. 

“Yes, about the proposal you made,” Baekhyun said calmly.

“Yeah, what’s your answer?” 

“I agree, let’s date. In return, you keep my secret,” Baekhyun said in one breath. He was too deep in this shit now. He couldn’t take back the words he had said to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was stupefied by the answer. However, he recovered quickly. “Good, I will see you tomorrow morning—meet me at my locker,” Chanyeol said, and hung up before Baekhyun could respond.

Baekhyun was astounded and he looked at his phone in disbelief. The treatment he got from Park Chanyeol rendered him speechless. 

_Damn you, Park Chanyeol. You cornered me, and now you have the audacity to order me around?_

Baekhyun put his phone on the nightstand and laid down in a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and hoped that when he wakes up, it’ll all be a dream. 

  
  
  


Except—it wasn’t a dream when he woke up the next day and got a message from the president first thing.

_Don’t forget to meet me at my locker - Park Chanyeol_

It was real. 

Baekhyun found himself waiting at Chanyeol’s locker. It was only 7.45 a.m., and people were already giving him weird looks as he leaned against the taller’s locker. He paid no attention to them and was preoccupied with how Chanyeol was late, despite being the one to invite Baekhyun. Thank God Baekhyun decided to drop by his own locker first. The class would start in fifteen minutes but Chanyeol was still nowhere to be seen. As the brunette glanced at his watch, he felt unsettled. Did Chanyeol already go to class without him? He didn’t want to be in trouble first thing. Just before Baekhyun could walk away from the locker, a hand suddenly held him back. Instinctively, he turned his head and saw Chanyeol. _Just in time,_ Baekhyun bitterly thought. 

Before he could even speak—more like curse Chanyeol out for being late—he was surprised when the taller placed a kiss on his left cheek. Instantly, Baekhyun was immobilized and his hand went to the cheek that had been kissed by the one and only, Park Chanyeol. Everyone around them was shocked. 

“Good morning, babe! Sorry, I’m late. I accidentally overslept and rushed here,” Chanyeol said excitedly, flashing a genuine smile. At his words, people seemed to finally realize what was going on, albeit still shocked and confused. On the other hand, Baekhyun was confused. He couldn’t even distinguish whether it was real or acting. But Baekhyun realized immediately that it was an act, and he couldn’t retaliate to Chanyeol’s statement or else people would be questioning them. 

So Baekhyun tried to answer naturally, not wanting to sound so awkward in the public eye. “Uh...it’s alright, at least you are here now,” Baekhyun said back. He was dying in embarrassment. 

“Now I have gotten my vitamin for today, let’s head to your class now,” Chanyeol said, gesturing to Baekhyun to walk first, leading both of them to his classroom as Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun’s right hand firmly. 

People in the hallway were shocked at their intertwined hands, even more, shocked that Chanyeol walked Baekhyun to his classroom. "See you later at recess," the taller murmured softly. Then, leaning to whisper in Baekhyun's ear, "Meet me in the student council room." The proximity between them was making him crimson in red. He could announce himself dead.

_Byun Baekhyun: died due to embarrassment overload._

  
  


When recess time came, Baekhyun tried to discreetly head to the student council. Thankfully, he made it there before the hallways became busy. He stood in front of the door and knocked softly. When he heard a response, he opened the door and found Chanyeol was sitting.

Looking around the room and noticing they were alone, Baekhyun finally spoke. “What the fuck was that, Park?” He fumed, as he was reminded of the gross kiss Chanyeol placed on his cheek. 

“Wow, here I thought I could hear sweet endearment from you, but fuck is what I get instead?” Chanyeol replied conceitedly. 

“You think this is funny?” 

“As much you want to fuck me, no thanks I guess,” Chanyeol said playfully, he seemed to enjoy himself annoyed the brunette for an unknown reason. 

To be honest, Chanyeol was too excited as he couldn’t believe that Baekhyun actually agreed to his proposal, resulting in him staying awake until the wee hours last night before he actually forced himself to sleep. He was unsure of himself, it could be due to he can finally lift up his burden and at the same time enjoy this teasing while it lasts. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol’s replies, “I don’t want that to happen again in the future,” Baekhyun said firmly, bringing Chanyeol back to reality. 

“Dude, how are people going to believe that we are actually going out? Earlier was just an introduction to these people to make sure they know you are mine,” Chanyeol said nonchalantly whereas Baekhyun felt like he wanted to vomit hearing the word ‘you are mine’. 

Baekhyun just wanted to strangle that president so much. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough of a public display of affection. You know, why are you after their recognition? it wasn’t necessary,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath. 

“Well, I can’t promise you that won’t happen in the future Baekhyun,” 

“Whatever. Since we had a deal, you better stick to your promise and settle the sponsorship for the sports event, I don’t even have money to do some charity,” 

“Of course, but in return you need to do what I will assign you later, to make it more believable in the people’s eyes that you are indeed sponsoring the student council,” Chanyeol smirked as his eyes daringly looked right into Baekhyun’s 

Baekhyun instantly came to Chanyeol, closing the gap between them, eyes glaring into the president’s. “Just because you know my secret doesn’t mean I’ll let you boss me around, Park.” Baekhyun seethed. 

“Well, the truth hurts, you have to follow my order since I’m the only one who knew your secret. I should better make use of it, don’t you think?” Chanyeol winked and left Baekhyun in the student council room all alone. 

  
  


Throughout the day, Baekhyun could feel everyone glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead—especially from Chanyeol’s so-called fans. If people didn’t like him before, they definitely don’t like him now. It would be considered dumb if the students wanted to turn their eyes blind not when they had seen Chanyeol kissed on his cheek this morning. There’s no way people wouldn’t think they are not dating. 

So, Baekhyun tried to act tough and pay no mind to the eyes looking at him, he would pretend that he’s invisible. 

School finally ended, as Baekhyun walked out his feet, almost reaching the main gate school, suddenly a Vespa stopped next to his right, Baekhyun didn’t have to guess, as he looked at the students around him gaping. Even though he didn’t want to turn his head around and just ignore Chanyeol he couldn’t do it, there were too many eyes eyeing them in curiosity, perhaps some still didn’t believe that he and Chanyeol are indeed a thing now. 

“Hop on, I will take you to that place,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun frowned, “What place?” 

“You really want people to know your secret do you?” instantly Baekhyun shook his head, and quickly put his bum on Chanyeol’s Vespa. 

“Can we go now?” 

“Not so fast,” Chanyeol right away buckled up the helmet on Baekhyun’s head, looking at Baekhyun in an impressive expression as if he was satisfied with his work. “Good boy, now hold me tightly,” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun looked at the president in disbelief. 

_As if he was going to do that,_ Baekhyun silently said. 

But Chanyeol beats him first by pressing the Vespa a little strong, causing Baekhyun to stumble his face against Chanyeol’s back. 

_Damn you Park, when we are alone I’m really gonna kill you for real._

Eventually, Baekhyun gave up and held at the hem of Chanyeol’s school uniform, just for his safety, although it really made him feel humiliated in front of the other students. He wanted to live longer. It was a quick ride, in no time Baekhyun arrived in front of his workplace. As Baekhyun went down from Chanyeol’s Vespa, at the same time a car arrived and parked right before them. Baekhyun recognized the car right away, it belonged to Sehun. 

When Sehun came out from his car, Baekhyun looked into the other’s eyes that seemed confused, written all over his face. Chanyeol took the initiative and made his way towards Sehun and held out his right hand whilst saying, “Hi, I’m Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend,” Chanyeol declared, making Sehun was caught off guard by the sudden confession, instinctively his eyes wandered over Baekhyun that was avoiding his gaze. 

Not losing his composure, Sehun shook Chanyeol's hand. 

“Hi, I’m Oh Sehun, Baekhyun’s friend,” Sehun introduced himself. 

Shortly after that, Chanyeol excused himself saying he had another appointment to attend, and startled both of the guys mostly Baekhyun, as his left cheek was kissed again by Chanyeol and said goodbye leaving both of the guys together. 

Baekhyun tried to act as normal as he could when he entered the shop but he knew by his heart, he wouldn’t last long, not when Sehun was tailing over him, demanding him an explanation without saying any words. At last, Baekhyun gave up ignoring Sehun for a good 5 minutes and finally stood before Sehun. “I know it’s surprising to you, but Chanyeol and I are dating,” Baekhyun said trying to make sure his voice wasn’t wavering.

“Baekhyun, we both know you are lying to me. What exactly happened?” Sehun deadpanned, he was surprised with the news he received earlier. There was no way Baekhyun could agree to date that Chanyeol guy for no reason, even a five years old kid could tell Baekhyun was blatantly lying.

So, Baekhyun ended up telling the truth, if he insisted on being the stubborn one, Sehun will find another way to urge him. “It was a fake dating Sehun, he found out my secret,” Baekhyun mumbled in regret. 

Mad was an understatement, Sehun felt like wanting to go out and find Chanyeol so he could beat the guy for blackmailing Baekhyun. Before he could walk out of the shop, Baekhyun prevented him. “No, please Sehun, I will handle this on my own,” Baekhyun pleaded.

Eventually, Sehun sighed in frustration. “Alright,” Baekhyun smiled right away. 

“But, if he ever hurts you. I won’t hesitate to go after his head,” Sehun warned. 

“Thank you, Sehun.” Baekhyun gratefully muttered back. 

  
  


Chanyeol only contacted Baekhyun a few days later, asking him to come to the student council room. He had work to finish by the end of the week and asked—more like forced—Baekhyun to help him. When he arrived, he was tempted to barge into the room, but stopped himself when he heard different voices.

Knocking the door softly, after hearing a soft reply ‘come in’ only then Baekhyun slowly opened it, revealing there were two other people aside from Chanyeol. Instantly Baekhyun saw Kim Jongdae, the secretary of the student council, and Do Kyungsoo, the vice president. Meanwhile, Chanyeol gave him the famous genuine smile. 

It made Baekhyun roll his eyes internally, but he needed to behave himself no matter what. 

“Hey Baekhyun, meet my friends, Jongdae and Kyungsoo also part of the student council,” Chanyeol said, standing up and headed next to Baekhyun whilst his hand fell on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he turned his head to his friends back. “Guys, this is Byun Baekhyun, my boyfriend,” Chanyeol declared. As much Baekhyun was terribly annoyed by Chanyeol’s action, putting his hand carelessly he needed to calm himself and went into acting mode. 

Baekhyun slightly bowed his head out of respect to Chanyeol’s friends. “Oh my God! So it’s true! You _are_ dating!” Jongdae exclaimed excitedly. It did make Baekhyun feel intimidated and he didn’t know how to react—Kyungsoo’s aloofness making it harder for him to respond. So, Baekhyun ends up smiling meekly. 

“Although, it sounds unbelievable because our president settled down with the cold prince,” Jongdae jokingly said. It made Baekhyun stiff at the statement, Chanyeol from his side could sense it.   
  
Though Baekhyun knew that Jongdae's words were harmless, they still made him upset. 

He shouldn’t be feeling like this, he should be getting used to it by now the moment people called him a lot of unpleasant nicknames. However, he was only a human with complex feelings, people assumed whatever they saw with their naked eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t blame them either. He knew he could only reap what he sowed. He was the one who made these people skeptical of him. 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo left after that. Apparently, they were only stopping by on the way to the canteen. Before they disappeared, however, Jongdae managed to say quickly “I hope we can be friends with you Baekhyun!” With that, they left him alone with Chanyeol.

“So, what do I need to do?” Baekhyun asked, getting down to business.

“These files need to be separated by year and we have prepared the boxes to distinguish it,” Chanyeol said while pointing out the boxes that were placed near the whiteboard. 

Without wasting time Baekhyun proceeded towards the scattered files on the floor and began his work quietly, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary. The quicker he finishes his work, the less time he’ll need to spend time with Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol walked towards his respective table, and started to work on his work as well. The room was quiet for a good fifteen minutes—it was too quiet in Chanyeol’s opinion. He was expecting Baekhyun to actually complain, but Baekhyun was too engrossed in his own world. 

An idea popped in Chanyeol’s mind, picking up any item that was near to his hand—an eraser. After setting his eyes on the place he wanted to throw, Chanyeol threw the eraser and it ended up hitting on Baekhyun’s left elbow, causing the brunette to halt his movement for a moment. 

Chanyeol stifled his laugh as he was amused by the surprised Baekhyun. The president was expecting Baekhyun to throw him a glare, but he ignored Chanyeol and proceeded to focus back on his work as if nothing happened. 

He didn’t even know why he wanted to bother Baekhyun. It was unusual of him to do so, as he would be focusing on his work trying to meet the deadline. Maybe because it was the first time having Baekhyun here instead of his student council members. 

Unknowingly, Chanyeol has this urge to tease the other and now he picked another item and threw again at Baekhyun. At last, Baekhyun turned his head looking at Chanyeol in an unamused expression. “Stop bothering me, Park,” Baekhyun deadpanned. 

“Well, the room is quiet. How about we talk to each other?” Chanyeol suggested. 

“Not a chance, stop bothering me,” Baekhyun said whilst his back facing Chanyeol as he was still sorting out the files according to their year.

“Do you like winter or summer?” Chanyeol persisted to ask, yet he received no answer. 

“Baekhyun, please answer me,” Chanyeol huffed.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed before facing the president. “Stop bothering me,” Baekhyun rephrased.

“I was trying to make an effort to know you, and here you are ignoring me.” 

“Chanyeol, we both know we aren’t in that kind of relationship to be close with each other,” Baekhyun spoke harshly. 

“Don’t even try to be nice with me when you are using my weakness for your own satisfaction,” Baekhyun added coldly. 

He didn’t want to tolerate Chanyeol's actions. He doesn’t even care if Chanyeol wanted to get to know him because he wasn’t going to let Chanyeol get closer to him. 

It did silent the president eventually and Baekhyun was grateful that Chanyeol didn’t make another attempt to talk with him anymore throughout sorting the files. Both of them ended their work only one hour later and Baekhyun quietly made his way out after mumbling, “I’m done. I’m going to take my leave first,’ not waiting for Chanyeol’s response. 

When Chanyeol was finally all alone in the room, he let out a heavy sigh he had been holding in. It was pretty awkward and he finally could relax. 

To say that Chanyeol was disappointed was an understatement. He knew he didn’t have any right to be mad when Baekhyun outright rejected him earlier, but he was honestly trying to be a decent guy and befriend Baekhyun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been a few days since Chanyeol and Baekhyun were stuck together after school, their conversations were short and started. Days turned into weeks and there was a lot of work that needed to be settled as the sports event was around the corner. Baekhyun tried not to get himself involved with Chanyeol and focused on the task he was given every day. 

One night, Baekhyun received a text from the president that he didn’t need to come to the student council room the next day. Instantly, he felt relieved that he could finally take a break. He had been trying to make sure his body was not physically tired with the additional work given to him. 

Perhaps, he could actually go to work earlier today because, for the past two weeks, Baekhyun was late. He even had lied to Sehun, saying he had to get some work done at school. He felt bad for it, but he didn’t want to burden Sehun with his problems.

People were starting to accept the fact that Baekhyun was dating Chanyeol. Although Baekhyun still received glares from the taller’s so-called fans, it was starting to become more bearable. He could ignore them because, at the end of the day, Baekhyun thought these people were childish for acting like such obsessive fans.

If they knew the truth, they would realize there was nothing to be jealous about.

School ended in a blink of an eye, and Baekhyun quietly left class first, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. He decided to use the path at the back of the school instead of the usual one. 

Before he could reach the gate, he was suddenly tripped. Instantly, Baekhyun turned his head to find three people behind him. When their eyes met, he could see the blatant disgust in the three girl’s eyes.

Not wanting to back down, Baekhyun stood up confidently. He wasn’t weak, he wouldn't let people bully him. Besides, this was probably just one of Chanyeol’s admirers. He thought people would let him off freely, but that was all probably wishful thinking. 

“Why the hell did you do that?” Baekhyun harshly asked. 

“Just because,” The girl who seemed to be the leader of the group snorted.

“We heard that you are dating Park Chanyeol, is that true?” 

“Yeah,” He gave them a curt answer. He was already late for work and they tripped him—they weren’t worth his time and he couldn't have cared any less.

“We want to hear it from you. Are you actually dating Chanyeol?” Another girl asked him. 

_God, the trouble he had to go through. Why can’t they let him live in peace for one day?_

“Even if I say that I’m dating Chanyeol, you wouldn’t believe me,” Baekhyun calmly muttered.   
  
“How did you get him?” The girl pressed on.

“It just happened,” _because the beloved president blackmailed him._

“What did you say?” 

“What makes you think that you deserve him anyway? He’s way out of your league.”  
  
Baekhyun wanted to snort at the remarks. _As if they were in Chanyeol’s league._

“Even if I give evidence, you wouldn’t believe me.”   
  


“Of course we wouldn’t! You and Chanyeol don’t belong together!” Another girl expressed frustratedly. 

_Like hell, he wanted to be with that jerk in the first place._

“Who cares,” Baekhyun mumbled back, bored with these immature girls. 

“What did you say?” A girl screeched.

“If you want me to break up with Chanyeol, why don’t you tell him yourself?”

“You—”

“Besides, I doubt you have the courage to do so. After all, you care too much about your innocent image in front of Chanyeol,” Baekhyun retorted.

He didn’t care if these people hate him for their whole life. They deserved his harsh comments for coming after him unprovoked. How childish could they be?

Not wanting to waste any more time, he walked away from the girls. 

Before Baekhyun could get past the girls, all of sudden his hair was being pulled harshly to the back, causing him to whimper a bit. “You better break up with him,” the leader of the group warned. “Or else. You don’t want to know what’s going to happen to you if you don’t comply, hmm?” 

Using his strength, he grabbed the girl’s arm and glared, he was seething. “You think I’m scared of you?” One look and Baekhyun knew the girls were now terrified of him. He knew exactly how to scare them off for good. “I could tell Chanyeol...who knows what would happen next, hmm?” Their faces paled, and they finally decided to leave. 

Before they could completely disappear from sight, one girl shouted, “You’ll pay for this.”

He wanted to curse Park Chanyeol so much

Ever since he dated Chanyeol, things never turned out good.

If only Chanyeol didn’t come to the place he worked at. 

If only Chanyeol didn’t find out his secret and blackmail him. 

He had been through a lot, but the past two weeks were starting to burn him out. He thought he would be able to withstand this, but now he was starting to get fed up.

Baekhyun was done. After everything Chanyeol made him endure for the past two weeks, Baekhyun just tired and didn’t want to deal with anyone. Those girls ambushing him snapped his patience, and he just wanted to go home. 

  
  
  
  


The next day, Baekhyun made his way to the student council room and pushed through the door harshly surprising the president who was focused on his work. 

After all, it was late in the evening, Baekhyun made sure Chanyeol was all alone, considering he had studied the president’s schedules. This was one of the days he would be working extra time and luckily the other members of the student council weren’t there. 

“I quit,” Baekhyun voiced out. 

“Well, that’s new,” Chanyeol said, not feeling fazed. 

“No. It’s the fact that you don’t know how to control your obsessive fans.” Baekhyun gritted his teeth. 

“Well, did you do anything to make them mad?” Chanyeol retorted. 

Baekhyun was staring at the president in disbelief. “Are you for real, Park?”

“Yeah, I’m being serious,” Chanyeol stated. “Consider this karma for how arrogant you’ve been. You deserve it,” Those words cut through Baekhyun’s heart like a blade. 

“What the fuck…” Baekhyun cursed under his breath, he was done with this whole thing. One moment he thought Chanyeol could be at least a decent human and understand from his view. “Why the hell are you treating me like this?!” Baekhyun screamed out on top of his lungs, shocking Chanyeol who was bewildered by his outburst. 

"I let people believe the rumors because I was trying to protect myself. I didn't want to be bullied. I deserve to be treated like a human too." The smaller glowered, "You're not any better than other people in this school, Park. You blackmailed me and used my secret against me. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Baekhyun turned to leave, fuming. Before he opened the door, though, he turned back to the president and said “I’m going to pretend like none of this happened. I don’t care anymore and I’m tired of playing your games. You can tell the whole school for all I care. I’m done.” With that, he slammed the door on Chanyeol, who was able to sit there and numbly listen to the smaller. 

  
  


-

  
  


It had been a week since the confrontation, and the president hadn’t seen Baekhyun since. After the brunette stormed out, Chanyeol sat there and thought about everything he said. At the moment, he knew he was being an asshole, and he didn’t even know why he said those words. He was sure that Baekhyun would never forgive him.   
  
Even though he couldn’t explain himself to Baekhyun, that didn’t stop him from worrying about the other. The president looked for the other everywhere, but he knew he was probably trying to avoid him. It was almost as if he completely disappeared. seemed like the latter knew how to avoid bumping into him.

But he didn’t want to make a scene in the hallway making Baekhyun feel uncomfortable. He didn’t dare to come to Baekhyun's workplace either. He didn’t want to invade Baekhyun’s privacy and personal space.

Not having Baekhyun around in the student council’s room sure gave him a domino effect. He felt so empty despite their minimal conversation. Being away from the other made Chanyeol realize what kind of jerk he was, after all, what Baekhyun said was true.

He needed to apologize to Baekhyun, but how was he going to approach the other?

At first, he was thinking of pulling the same trick he had done at a radio broadcast. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to repeat the same mistake that made him seem like a jerk again. He just wanted to start all over.

This time around, he would do it properly.

  
  
  


It was recess time, Baekhyun left the class as soon as he could, actively trying to avoid Chanyeol. After he left the student council room, he was fully prepared for any repercussions from the student body. He expected disgusted looks or nasty whispers, but nothing had happened since. Nevertheless, he was grateful for his peaceful life. He didn’t know what to expect from the president though. Knowing his shitty attitude, the taller could act out at any given moment.

Baekhyun even took a big measure of avoiding walking on the same path the president took. He had enough of being treated like a slave as if his feelings weren't worthy to be taken into account.

Before he could leave the classroom from the back, he was stopped by someone in front of him. Baekhyun lifted his head to get a clearer look, curious rose in heart since the person wasn’t someone he knew. “Uh...may I help you?” Baekhyun asked the boy. 

He believed that this boy was probably younger than him. 

“Here, this is for you,” the boy gave him a letter and hastily left the confused Baekhyun. 

“What…” 

After sitting somewhere hidden at the backyard school Baekhyun silently read the content of the letter. 

  
  


_Hey Baekhyun, I’m sorry for whatever I had done to you in the past. I know I’m a terrible jerk. I’m hoping we could meet so I could properly apologize to you. I’m hoping you will contact me in the future._

_\- Chanyeol_

Baekhyun snorted at the letter. He wasn’t going to give in easily and he didn’t find it necessary to meet Chanyeol. He was offended by the president’s accusation. He never asked for it in the first place, and he certainly was not the one who started this mess.

Not even taking another look, Baekhyun threw the letter in the dustbin nearby.

The next day, the same boy waited for Baekhyun at the back of the classroom delivering the other letter. Although he didn’t need to guess who the sender was and wanted to reject it, the boy insisted on making Baekhyun have it. 

Reluctantly Baekhyun received the letter and this time around he didn’t even take a look into the content of the letter and threw it into a dustbin. 

Baekhyun thought the president would take a hint that he no longer wanted to associate himself with Chanyeol. However, it seemed like the president was persistent, and it was starting to irk him. 

Despite his image, Baekhyun felt bad for the boy who kept delivering the letters—Kim Minseok. Feeling bad for Minseok’s efforts, Baekhyun finally decided to meet the president after school and told Minseok to tell Chanyeol as such.

Baekhyun wasn’t going to lie—he was getting nervous the closer he got to the student council room. Not only that, he felt conflicting emotions over Chanyeol’s accusations. He still hadn’t forgotten the way those words cut through him. Nevertheless, he needed to confront Chanyeol and end it for good. He exhaled softly and knocked. When he heard a soft, “Come in,” he braced himself and walked in. 

_This is it Baekhyun, you can do it!_ He cheered up himself. 

He was expecting snide remarks coming from the president however he was welcomed with quietness, it scared him a little as he met with the other gazes. Chanyeol’s eyes weren’t entirely fierce or mocking, he could say that his expression was softening. 

Baekhyun walked towards the president until he stood closely, eyes lowering to Chanyeol not even caring to take any available chair so he would sit on the same level as the president. 

It was deafeningly silent for a moment, making Baekhyun forget his anger, confused about the passive behavior coming from Chanyeol. The president seemed to be taking his sweet time, and it was starting to annoy Baekhyun. Even so, the silence was uncharacteristic of Chanyeol. Baekhyun was almost off-put from the stretch of silence. 

The realization hit him when he was aware that it should be him that made the move first since he was the one asking Chanyeol to stay back. He stood up straight and finally broke the silence, “ I want to end this once and for all.” 

Yet, it was met with silence. The president was quiet, not responding to his statement. Baekhyun was about to repeat himself, when Chanyeol cut him off, “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to end this.”

Baekhyun was dumbfounded, now he felt like his time was wasted spending on the president because he would never understand what ran into Chanyeol’s mind. He was underestimating Chanyeol’s intention. For once he thought the other would be a decent person and let him go after the horrible things he had done. 

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol looked apprehensive, “I don't want to end this thing between us. I don’t know…I just don’t want to end it.”

He snorted, “You’re not done mocking me?”

Before Chanyeol could say a word, he was cut off by Baekhyun. “Listen here. I’m not interested in your jokes. I’m totally done with you, Park. I told you, I don’t care if you expose my secret.”

“I don’t plan on telling anyone,” Chanyeol intervened. 

Baekhyun was rendered speechless. _This guy is unbelievable!_ “Wasn’t that what you wanted this entire time? You said if I didn’t agree, you would expose me. Just what is wrong with you?” Baekhyun felt like he was close to breaking down. He was constantly anxious that Chanyeol would reveal his secret. That if he didn’t follow Chanyeol’s exact words, then everyone would taunt him.

Without warning, the president tugged Baekhyun into an embrace, apologizing for everything. “I’m really sorry, Baekhyun. I realize now that I was a jerk for treating you like that. I was stupid and arrogant, and I never should have blackmailed you. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

Baekhyun tried to escape Chanyeol’s embrace, but the taller tightened the hug “I know that an apology isn’t enough...but please, I’m begging you to let me make this right.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the begging tone made by Chanyeol. He wasn’t expecting this nor he wanted Chanyeol to beg him to stay, he just wanted to be freed from this even though he was unsure what kind of future would store for him. However, somewhere in his heart wanted to trust the other’s words. 

“I really am feeling sorry, and I don’t want you to get hated by them if the whole school know we break up,” Chanyeol reasoned out, though frankly speaking his heart didn’t want to let go of Baekhyun yet for no reason because he wanted to get to know the real Baekhyun. 

“It’s not people like me in the first place, why would you be troubled over it?” Baekhyun replied back in a muffled tone. 

“Please Baekhyun, I really don’t want to get you hated because of me,” Chanyeol insisted, “I will make this right and treat you better please,” he added. 

It took Baekhyun a few minutes before he concluded, “Okay,” to be honest he wanted to see how Chanyeol held onto his promise, even when he couldn’t entirely trust the president because he was hurt by the treatment he got from Chanyeol. At least he wanted to give the chance to Chanyeol to prove himself. 

They stayed in the position for five minutes before Baekhyun spoke again, “How long are you going to keep doing this...?” he shamelessly asked, though he was feeling the embarrassment rushed into him. 

Sheepishly, Chanyeol mumbled an apology and let him go.


	5. Chapter 5: This time make it right

Baekhyun felt like everything was too good to be true. Ever since the conversation he had with Chanyeol, things started to change drastically and it scared him to the core. It began with the president messaged that he didn’t need to come to the student council room anymore, it weirded Baekhyun at first and the curiosity in his heart wouldn’t stop pondering over it. 

He decided to go anyway, he wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to see the taller president. 

He was surprised from afar he could hear the student council room was a bit merrier, deciding to take a sneak peek. The closer he was to the room he could hear Chanyeol’s voice was giving instructions, “From now on, amidst our busy schedules, I want for each department to start going through all the files and sorting especially the old files,” the president said as the members listened intently. 

Baekhyun was in awe as he recalled Chanyeol ordering him to do various sorting files from different departments especially the previous years. It was hard to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

It made him question himself what had happened to Chanyeol, he knew that the president wanted a second chance after realizing how jerk he was but what was the cause of it? 

_ Perhaps Chanyeol ate something weird that caused him to be like this,  _ Baekhyun wordlessly thought. 

There were times Baekhyun wanted to help out of generosity, since their fake dating was still on-going he needed to ensure people were still believing them. However, Chanyeol prevented him from doing the work which he stubbornly said, “Let me do it so the work would be quicker,” 

A lot of things happened along the way such as Chanyeol sent him to work and no longer teased him with snarky remarks instead it was replaced with subtle flirting. Sometimes Baekhyun would pretend he never witnessed that. It’s unreal but the effort Chanyeol had been making to prove that he was trying to change and make everything right softened his heart. 

The upcoming week was the busiest week, with Chanyeol acting as the organizer for the sports event and the agreement they made in which Baekhyun would act as a donator for the event. He tried to contribute as much as he could since technically he didn’t have any money to donate in the first place. 

When the day of the sports day arrived, it was lively and intense with a lot of events arranged by the sports committee members waiting to be won by the students. Chanyeol ensured that all students could participate, regardless of whether or not they were athletic.

As much as he would love to participate, Baekhyun was content to be the bystander. Besides, helping out to set the sports day made his heart feel full as he enjoyed helping to do it though he was having a hard time getting warm up with the members of the student council. But the president made sure he was surrounded by people that could make him comfortable. Now he could say that he had made an acquaintance with a few close friends of Chanyeol. 

Throughout the day, Baekhyun watched the game intently. There is one game, in particular, seemed to excite the students. It was a game like a scavenger hunt, where students had to look for the object written on their paper. 

From afar, he could see Chanyeol was joining the event as well and he smiled unknowingly. Frankly speaking, the president’s attitude has changed totally but there were times Baekhyun was confused with the president’s actions and the way he conveyed his words. He could see that their relationship had progressed to friends of sorts.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun wasn’t sure exactly how their friendship had shifted, but he could tell that the taller one had been looking at him with a different glint in his eyes. Instead of being harsh or demanding, the president had been caring and soft lately over him. Though Baekhyun wasn’t completely dense about what that could mean, he also didn't want to assume anything. He is _not_ psychic for goodness sake. Besides, Chanyeol was probably just acting nice because he was such a jerk before and he knew the president was probably just feeling sorry over how he treated Baekhyun.

Even if there was the slightest chance of it, Baekhyun was sure there was no way for Chanyeol to be interested in him. All of sudden he was dazed at the proximity of Chanyeol in front of him, his eyes were rounded in surprise. But he managed to squeak “W-What’s wrong, Chanyeol?”

“Come with me!” Baekhyun let himself get dragged by the president. A few moments later, they crossed the finished line. Baekhyun had no idea what was going on, but he knew it probably had something to do with the paper. He was very curious though. What did Chanyeol’s paper say, and why did he choose  _ Baekhyun  _ of all things?    
  


“Chanyeol, what do I have to make you win this event?” he asked. 

Before Chanyeol could give him an answer, they were already standing in front of the judge—Kim Jongdae. “May I see the paper?” Jongdae requested, and the president passed it quietly. 

Jongdaesoftly laughed, shaking his head. Baekhyun was curious. What could possibly be on the paper? “What does it say, Jongdae?” 

The judge read, “Bring something precious.” He stifled a laugh, as Baekhyun turned around to look at the president.

_ Wait, is Chanyeol blushing right now?  _ Baekhyun thought. It should be the other way around. Chanyeol unknowingly made his heart flutter for some reason and he didn’t know how to react.

The rest of the festival passed by successfully. Baekhyun ended up helping the committee clean up. As he moved the last batch of chairs, he saw Chanyeol approaching him.

“Baekhyun…” He sighed, “you don’t have to help. I thought I told you that already.” 

“This is nothing. I’m helping so we can all go home quickly,” he reasoned. The president, once again, shook his head and stopped Baekhyun.

“Let me carry this, you hold my bottle,” Chanyeol gave the bottle to Baekhyun as he took control in lifting the chairs. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun walked beside Chanyeol until they reached the storeroom, using the lights from the outside as their source of light, not wanting to switch on the light. After placing the chairs in accordance with the others. The president seemed satisfied with the arrangement he had made. All of sudden a loud gasp was heard “Ouch!” Panicking at the sound, the president turned his head only to find Baekhyun was holding his forehead as he whimpered in pain. 

“Baekhyun! What happened?” Chanyeol hastily fussed over the brunette. 

“I accidentally hit my head on something,” Baekhyun whined.

“Are you okay?” the president asked in a concerned tone, eyes looking intently at Baekhyun’s forehead. Thankfully there was none. Instinctively, Chanyeol rubbed the brunette’s forehead gently.

“Baekhyun, your forehead feels slightly warm?” 

“Um, maybe I stayed outside too long?” 

Chanyeol’s worried expression didn’t fade. “Let me take you home.” 

Baekhyun brushed it off “I’ll be fine.” 

  
  
  


The next day, Baekhyun came to school late. His head kept spinning as he walked down the hallway, and he felt a bit feverish. He thought that, by going to sleep early the night before, he would feel good enough to still go to school. He tried his best to walk to class, but his vision started to blur. The last thing he heard was a loud thud, then everything went black.

When he came to, Baekhyun grunted, eyes trying to adjust to his surroundings. Noticing the unfamiliar surroundings, he jolted up, immediately clutching his head. Everything was still blurry and his head was still pounding. After blinking a few times, he looked around the room and wondered aloud, “Where am I?”

“Finally…” he turned his head to the said voice, surprised to see Chanyeol standing next to him. 

“Chanyeol? What happened?” he asked, struggling to grasp what happened.

“We’re in the infirmary right now. You fainted in the hallway,” Chanyeol explained. 

“Oh,” 

“Yes, oh. Baekhyun, you overworked yourself this week. Why did you force yourself when I clearly stated that you don’t have to,” the taller scolded.

Baekhyun was stunned at Chanyeol’s demeanor. “You don’t have to get mad, you know,” he whispered softly. 

“I was worried Baekhyun! I ran here the moment I heard from the students you fainted,” the president replied.

“I’m sorry I made you worry. I’m already fine now, you can go back to your class,” Baekhyun shooed the president away. 

“No, I am staying here with you,” the president finalized. 

“But—” Chanyeol looked at him curiously. 

“But what?” 

“You don’t have to act like my boyfriend right now. You’re going to miss class.” 

Chanyeol gave him a look. “Why can’t you get a damn clue that I  _ like  _ you, Baekhyun.” He paused, “I don’t want this to be fake anymore. I want us to be real.” 

“Uh, I’m sorry?” 

“I don’t know, but I think I’ve liked you for longer than I was aware—even before we made this whole deal.” 

  
  


_ It was early in the morning, and Chanyeol had decided not to ride his Vespa to school that day, preferring to breathe in the air and take in the scenery. As he neared the school, he saw someone kneeling by the drain, trying to grab something. Curious, he silently walked over to watch the stranger. As he moved closer, he noticed it was someone from his school. The boy managed to pull something out from the drain. A soft purr was heard, and Chanyeol could only assume it was a cat.  _

_ “How did you get yourself in there, kitten, hmm?” The voice made Chanyeol’s heart flutter. _

_ “Luckily I was able to save you. Off you go. Be safe, kitten.” _ _   
  
_

_ Though Chanyeol had no idea who this stranger was, his heart melted at the scene. He admired the boy in silence, as the boy got up and walked away.  _

  
  


“The way I approached you was wrong, and I’m really sorry about that,” Chanyeol apologized. “That feeling I had for you the first time wasn’t fake, though.” The taller continued, “The more time I spent with you, the more I realized how much I liked you. Do you think you could give me a chance?”

  
  
  


“I-I don't know how to respond to this,” Baekhyun stuttered upon his words, “let me think this through, Chanyeol. Everything's happening so fast,” 

Chanyeol nodded in agreement, knowing his impromptu confession probably made the brunette speechless. 

Baekhyun was silent, then he decided to tell the latter, “I can’t give you an answer now, but I can tell you something else. I’ve started to enjoy your presence and I feel more comfortable around you now. My opinion of you has really changed.” 

Chanyeol looked hopeful. “So...Is that a yes?” 

“Hmm, guess you need to wait till I’m properly healthy then,” Baekhyun teased. 

“Guess I need to make sure my boyfriend recovers soon, then.”.

  
  
  
  


The end

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I could only say endless thank yous to the bae mods for sparing me though it was 2 days late and still let me post this ;_; a big shout out to my beta for working so hard in making sure this story of mine from being a crap story to a wonderful one and also thank you to my friends who always hear my rants about everything, I don't think I could do this without you guys :( Also, thank you to anyone who read this story, I hope you have a nice day!!!


End file.
